Cory and Rachel vs Kiana and Bev
by rageshadow
Summary: wrestling match between four legends of fitness


Friday Night Carnage PPV Match 1

Kiana Tom and Bev Francis vs Rachel Mclish and Cory Everson

Tag team No DQ elimination match- Madison Square Garden

The roar of the crowd echoed throughout The Garden as Kiana Tom and Bev Francis stepped through the curtain and out onto the entrance stage. Kiana was dressed in a silver two piece bikini and Bev was dressed in a gold two piece bikini. Kiana stopped at the top of the ramp and placed her hands on her hips, she was holding a microphone in her right hand. Kiana gyrated her hips and brought the microphone to her lips. "Hello, everyone." Kiana said. "How many of you came to see me kick Rachel Mclish's ass?" A loud chant of 'We love Kiana' echoed throughout the crowd. "Tonight, Bev and I will dominate our foes without mercy. Come on, Bev. Strike a pose.

Bev stepped forward and flexed her arms by her side. Her biceps seemed to swell greatly. Bev flexed her arms in front of her, muscles popping like mad. "Cory and I have been at odds for a while, now. But in that ring, I'll show her who the queen of muscle is." Bev said. "Even if she was Ms. Olympia, she'll hurt overall when I'm finished with her." Bev walked down the ramp and rolled into the ring.

Kiana ran down the ramp and jumped through the top and middle rope. "And Rachel may have been the first Ms Olympia, she's first class trash." Kiana began blowing kisses to the crowd. A large muscular man stepped over the barricade into rolled into the ring and knelt down in front of Kiana. "Hey, big fellow who are you?"

"Just a big fan of yours. Frank." The man said and held up a photo and a marker. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure thing, sweetie." Kiana said taking the marker and photo. Kiana signed her name and handed the photo back to Frank. "To my good friend Frank, love Kiana Tom." Kiana bent down and kissed Fran on the lips.

Bev took the marker from Kiana and wrote her name on Frank's shirt. "And one autograph from me." Bev said and kissed Kiana. Camera flashes erupted throughout the arena as Bev drew away from Kiana. Frank got up and went back to his seat.

The lights went dim and when they came back on, Rachel Mclish and Cory Everson were standing at the top of the ramp. Rachel was wearing a yellow headband and yellow t-shirt with Rachel Rules printed across the front of each. Cory was wearing the same but with Cory Rules on the front of both. Rachel and Cory grabbed the collars of their shirts with both hands and ripped them down the middle. They twisted their shirts over their heads and slung them into the crowd. People grabbed up the shirts as quickly as they could. Rachel and Cory were wearing identical yellow bikinis with pink boots and red elbow and knee pads. Rachel was carrying a microphone in her right hand. "Hello all our Ms Olympiacs." Rachel said with a big smile on her face. Fns stood up and shouted Rachel is No. 1. "Tonight you'll see Olympiamania run wild." Rachel waved her hands to the crowd.

"Bev, CoryMania is going to crush you." Cory said as she and Rachel walked down the ramp and stood outside the ring. "Watch out for these pythons."

Kim Lyons and Jillian Michaels sat at the announcers booth. "Hello." Kim said wearing a purple two piece bikini. "And this is our first match of the evening. Where the Ms. Olympias take on The Muscle Queens. Both teams look ready to fight."

"Agreed." Jillian said wearing an orange two piece bikini. "And this match is for the tag title belts. Whoever wins tonight walks away champions. And the other team ends up the biggest losers."

"And your ref for this match is Denise Austin." Kim said as Denise entered the ring wear a referee style leotard. Denise stepped into the middle of the ring and waved Rachel and Cory in.

Kiana ran forward and grabbed Rachel as she was in between the ropes and flipped her, trapping her upside down in the ropes. Kiana bashed Rachel in the left knee with her microphone, and kneed her in the stomach. Kiana freed Rachel from the ropes hard, and kicked her in the back. Kiana pulled Rachel to her feet by her hair and dragged her into the corner where Bev stood.

Bev leaned over the roped and slapped Kiana's palm and stepped into the ring. Bev and Kiana grabbed Rachel's arms and whipped her into the ropes. Rachel bounced off the ropes and was knocked off her feet by a double clothesline. Bev lifted Rachel overhead as Kiana stepped into the corner. Bev slammed Rachel to the canvas, and grabbed her right ankle, placing it in an ankle lock. Bev applied pressure as Rachel screamed in agony.

Rachel kicked Bev with her other leg and freed herself. Rachel staggered to her feet and limped to her corner. Rachel reached to tag Cory, but Bev kicked Rachel in the right ankle knocking Rachel to her knees. Rachel fell forward and threw out her hand and touched Cory's, making the tag.

Cory stepped through the ropes and tackled Bev. Cory slammed a fist into Bev's temple. Cory stood up and elbow dropped Bev, but Bev rolled out of the way as Cory's elbow bashed into the canvas.

Bev sat down and wrapped her legs around Cory's neck. Bev tightened her grip as Cory gasped for air. Bev smiled as Cory's head began to droop. Bev grabbed a handful of Cory's hair in each hand and tugged it hard.

Cory grabbed both of Bev's legs and unwrapped them from around her neck and stood up. Cory was breathing heavily, trying to catch her breathe. Cory rubbed her neck with her hands. Cory pulled Bev to her feet and body slammed her.

Bev tripped Cory and leapt to her feet. Bev whipped Cory into her team's corner, and clothes lined Cory. Bev tagged Kiana stepped onto the apron and pinned Cory's arms behind her back.

Kiana kneed Cory in the abs and punched her abs repeatedly until Cory doubled over in pain. Kiana spit in Cory's face and drop kicked her in the abs. Kiana took a few steps back and turned and ran towards Rachel. Kiana grabbed Rachel and shoved her off the apron. Kiana laughed and clapped as Rachel crashed to the outside of the ring. Kiana hopped around and pumped her fists in the air. Kiana ran towards Cory and clothes lined her. Kiana tagged in Bev.

Bev slid Cory's headband down around her neck, and began choking Cory with it. Bev grabbed Cory and placed her head between her knees, Bev lifted Cory on her shoulders and slammed Cory with a power bomb. Bev lifted Cory up for a second power bomb. Bev laid over Cory as Denise dropped to her knees and made the three count. Denise rolled Cory out of the ring. Bev rolled out of the ring and ran towards Rachel.

Rachel ran around the other side of the ring and was clothes lined by Kiana. Rachel fell face first into the barricade. Rachel stood up in a daze, and stumbled into Bev's arms. Rachel struggled to free herself as Bev locked her in a full nelson hold.

Kiana reached under the ring apron and pulled out a folding table. Kiana unfolded the legs and set the table upright. Kiana pointed at Rachel and then to the table. Kiana climbed onto the table, and pulled Rachel onto the table with Bev's help. Kiana placed Rachel's head between her knees and lifted Rachel onto her shoulders. Kiana power bombed Rachel through the table. Kiana got to her feet and stomped on Rachel's left bicep. Kiana pulled Rachel to her feet and slammed her fist into Rachel's left bicep.

Bev pulled a chair from under the ring and smashed Rachel over the head with it. Bev dropped the chair and rolled Rachel into the ring. Bev tagged Kiana back in.

Kiana flipped Rachel onto her back and placed her foot on Rachel's chest. Denise moved in to make the three count. Denise raised Kiana and Bev's arms in victory and rolled out of the ring to get the belts. Denise rolled back in and handed the victors their belts. Kiana and Bev held their belts overhead before placing them around their waists. They rolled out of the ring and headed towards the back.

Next Match: Cage Match- Gina Davis vs Christine Roth


End file.
